Dit Maman c'était bien avant ?
by Luna Cave
Summary: L'endroit ou nous allons est encore mieux Scorpius. Nous ne serons jamais séparés ..." Scorpius sourit à son père et ferma les yeux … HG/DM - OS


**Dit maman, c'était bien avant … ?**

Résumé : _« Bonne anniversaire Scorpius » « Oui … c'est lui … » « Ne Pleure pas Maman » « Tu as choisis la mort … »_

J'ai décidé de enfin mettre ce Os sur le site^^ Je me suis inspiré ( pour la phrase de la fin) d'un extrait de livre que j'ai lus en Français ^^ enfin bref

Bonne Lecture a Tous !

Et N'oublie pas : NEW FIC ! Le Secret d'Hermione et Ron ( Aller voir dans mon profil ! )

Bisous !

**Dit Maman, c'était bien avant … ?**

Hermione Granger ouvrit les yeux et les raffermit tout de suite, la lumière de la pièce était trop vive pour d'un coup ouvrir les yeux, elle s'habitua à la lumière. Elle se leva péniblement et se retourna vers son lit … il était encore vide. Elle attrapa ses vêtements qu'elle enfila. Elle descendit dans le salon. Une jolie petite tête blonde était assise devant la télévision, un bol de céréales en main. Le petit garçon tourna la tête vers sa mère et lui sourit. Il se leva en vitesse et la serra dans ses bras.

-Bonne anniversaire Scorpius !

-Merci Maman !

Son fils l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna devant la télévision. Hermione sourit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait a elle.

-Maman, Papa il est ou ?

-Il est partit mon trésor.

Le petit garçon t'enta de caché sa déception. Il engloutit une cuillère remplit de céréales et les mâcha continuant de regarder avec intérêt un épisode de Bob l'éponge carré. Hermione s'avança vers son fils et s'assit a coter de lui. Il la regarda avec intérêt.

-Maman, Quesqu'on fait aujourd'hui?

-J'ai invité Albus, James et Lily a la maison pour la journée.

-Chouette !

Il se leva et sauta en l'air en souriant. Le petit garçon du nom de Scorpius avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux d'une jolie couleur marron et une peau très pâle. Il ne ressemblait en rien a l'homme qu'il croyait être son père : Ronald Weasley. Hermione regarda son fils et trouva qu'il ressemblait énormément a son véritable père : Draco Malfoy , Bras droit de Voldemort et homme qu'elle aime. Elle n'en pouvait rien, elle était tombé follement amoureuse de lui durant sa 7ème année, elle avait espéré que Harry gagnerais la bataille finale. Mais Voldemort gagna et Hermione, Ron et son enfant durent se caché pour resté en vie. Plusieurs fois ils avaient été vu par des mangemorts mais a chaque fois ils s'en étaient sortis. Hermione et Scorpius passèrent un très bon début de journée. Ils avaient joués a un jeu de société, ils avaient mangé une glace, regardés la télé et bien d'autre choses. Scorpius attendait avec beaucoup de joies la venue de ses « cousins et cousines ». Hermione avait rangé la maison pour l'occasion. Elle entendit que quelqu'un frappait a la porte, confiante elle ouvrit la porte, et tout fut noir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sut que ce qui l'attendait n'allait pas être bien. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans une espèce de cachot humides. Elle vit dans un coin du cachot quelqu'un ou quelque choses qui tremblait et elle remarqua que c'était en fait Scorpius. Elle courut vite vers lui et le serra contre elle.

-Maman … j'ai … j'ai peur …

-Je suis la mon poussin.

Elle serrait son ange près d'elle, elle aussi avait peur. Elle savait bien ce que cela voulait dire.

-Maman…

-Mon chéri

-Papa où est-il ?

-Ton vrai père est ici, Ron … je ne sais pas …

Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, peut être pas tout de suite mais dans peut de temps. Elle décida qu'il était temps de tout raconté a Scorpius.

-Comment ?

Pour 10 ans, Scorpius était doté d'une grande intelligence et elle ne s'en étonait pas, Drago et elle étaient de très bon élèves a Poudlard

-Mon chéri, Ron n'est pas ton Vrai père.

-Qui est mon père alors Maman ?

-Un homme, un garçon, un monstre … un mangemorts… un amour ...

Scorpius regarda le mur devant lui, il voulait avoir quelque minute pour bien prendre les choses.

-Mais pourquoi Maman ?

-Je … ca a commencer durant notre 7ème année a Poudlard … nous étions préfet en chef… et puis je suis tombée amoureuse de lui … je ne pouvais rien faire a cela…

-Maman …

-Scorpius … je t'aime mon poussin

-Moi aussi maman je t'aime

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il pointa sa baguette sur eu deux et ils se levèrent. Hermione serrait Scorpius contre elle, il tourna sa tête vers elle et lui sourit d'une sourire peut rassurer. Elle entra dans une grande salle, elle put voir Voldemort assis sur un trône et des mangemorts en rond. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieux de se rond.

-Alors … Sang de Bourbe …

Hermione ne répondit rien mais regarda Voldemort dans les yeux.

-Draco …

-Oui Maître

Draco s'était avancé devant tout le monde. Il abaissa la tête devant Voldemort en signe de révérence et se tourna vers Hermione et Scorpius.

-C'est lui Hein Maman ? Souffla Scorpius a sa mère

-Oui … c'est lui

Draco regarda le petit garçon devant lui avec curiosité.

-Bonjour

Drago fut surpris de voir son fils lui dire bonjour alors qu'il devait le tuer. Il ne répondit pas.

Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux, elle n'avait pas peur pour elle mais pour Scorpius. Il se tourna vers sa mère et la regarda

-Maman, ne pleure pas …

Elle renifla un grand coup.

-Je t'aime Maman et je ne t'en veux pas tu sais de m'avoir caché la véritable identité de mon père.

Hermione caressa la chevelure blonde de son fils d'un air tendre.

Drago s'avança vers Hermione et Scorpius, mais a la surprise de Hermione il abaissa sa baguette et la lança plus loin. Il serra Hermione et Scorpius dans ses bras

-Hermione …

Voldemort se leva et les regarda

-Tu as choisi la mort Drago

Scorpius sourit à sa mère et lui dit :

-Dit Maman … c'était bien avant la Grande Bataille finale ?

Hermione sourit.

- L'endroit ou nous allons est encore mieux Scorpius ! Nous ne serons jamais séparés !

Scorpius sourit a son père et ferma les yeux …

* * *

_**Voilà ! C'est Fini !**_

_**Une petite Review peut être ?**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**France Malfoy**_


End file.
